Dangerous Love
by kilohoku92
Summary: Earth. The place where humans and angels live in harmony, but one species are disown: demons. Arthur Kirkland was an angel till he got bitten and with the help of his old friend, Kiku, will they bring peace or more hate to the world? On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hey what's up my readers ;)? After uploading "An Unexpected St. Patrick's Day" for AsaKiku, I thought 'Hey why not make a mutli chapter one?" xD. This one I will have a little darker theme…Well I will TRY to make it dark as I can… So forgive me if it's kind of lame o_o…Anyway I was looking at my Hetalia pics and the lists of the fics of AsaKiku and notice something: there wasn't one of England and Japan as their Halloween costumes in 2010 xD! Well in this one England will be like Brtiannia Angel and turned into a 'fallen angel', but Japan will be his kitsune form :3! **

**This idea I got from reading a lot of Holocausts books and the news of how we, humans, can discriminate anyone that is different from us. I know weird sources huh? I also add "messengers of God" for the angels because most people believe that and I don't want to piss anyone off, so I just use it to describe what people call an angel, no to discriminate anyone at all! **

**So why not make one where demons were real and humans and angels discriminate them? But there's a secret that the angels never told the humans: they weren't from heaven, but created by a mad man :D! I'm still thinking of WHO will be the mad man in this series…One more thing! I'm going to have Arthur like his usual self in the beginning, but when he turns into a fallen, he will be like his pirate self, or my take on how he was as a pirate….And I make this story rated M later in the chapters ;3. I'll try though, so bear with me! O_O **

**Hetalia does not belong to me what so ever! If it did…MORE ASAKIKU TIME X3!**

* * *

><p>Dangerous Love Chapter one: Intro<p>

_Earth. The planet with living things, water, and air are available in the universe. It's a beautiful planet, from the whiteness of the snow in the Artics to the lushes green jungles of Africa. Animals and plants live in harmony and the humans, well most of them, live happily together and then there are the outcasts of both human and animals: demons, but there was also God's messengers too: angels. _

_For demons, some are born like that and some were made as demons, by a demon, and every person on the planet is terrified of them and want all of the demons dead, Hitler has tried once in WW2 with the Jews and Gypsys, but there were to many of them and the Allies have defeated him before he could finish, and to this day demons are being killed and so they go underground or hide their features as a demon to live with the human, but there are some that kill humans for food or for fun. _

_The angels was another story, they live peacefully with the humans since the humans believe they were 'the messengers of God' and were fine with it, when in reality most of them were created by a mad man and when they mated with a human they were born as angels, and the mothers were happy that their children were angels, because that meant their God love her very much to give her a beautiful child with the wings of heaven, while the father smiled happily at their children and never told his wife that he was infused with dove's DNA to have the white wings and not from heaven, this was the angel's darkest secrets from the humans._

_It was a beautiful day in the outskirts of England and a little boy was playing out in the fields, he was an angel with his three older brothers and parents. His mother was an angel and so was his brothers, their father was a human, but he was proud that all his sons were the "messengers of God". His name is Arthur Kirkland and he is 7 years old. _

"_Arthur! We better come home before we hear it from ma!" One of his brothers yelled from the bottom of the hill that Arthur flew up on. _

"_Ok! I'm coming soon!" Arthur yelled back and was about to fly when he saw something in the tall grass. He walked silently closer to it, and discovered what it was: a white kitsune and it was injured, badly. "Hey there. Where did you come from? Oh and your hurt!" Arthur said and gently scooped the baby fox and flew down the hill. _

"_What did you find Arthur?" one of his brothers asked. _

"_I find this baby fox badly injured and I couldn't leave it alone, what if it's mommy is looking for it?" Arthur said looking at the sleeping fox worried. _

"_Well you and ma can help the lil' fellow there and once it's healthy, it will find it's mother again." His other brother said patting his head and Arthur nodded with a smile and they flew home._

"_Mama! Look what I found!" Arthur said excitedly to his mother who was placing the food on the table. _

"_What did you find dear?" his mother asked with a sweet smile. _

"_I found a baby white fox in the fields while I was playing, do you think it's mommy is worried about it?" Arthur looked at his mother with the biggest worry eyes ever. _

_She giggled and squat to his height, "I'm sure it's mommy is very worried and once this baby fox is in full health, we'll take it back to its mommy. What do you say?" his mother asked and he smiled with a fast nod._

_After dinner, Arthur and his mother went to his room, where his personal bathroom. His family was pretty rich, but they didn't want to live near the city, since they love the out backs of England and have a reasonable house. Arthur's room had a lot of toys scattered around with his toy bow open, near the window was his bed, he liked it near the window cause he could see the sun rises and falling, the moon shine brightly in his room to scare all the demons away and to watch the storms make the world all new world he has never seen before when the sun and moon was out. On the other side of his room was a small desk with papers scattered with children's handwriting and a ink well with a feather in it, and next to the desk was a two drawer dresser. Next to his door was a bow and carrier for arrows. Arthur love to shoot his arrows to catch some wild little animals, so his mother can cook what he caught and get praised by his father since he was the youngest. _

_In the bathroom it was just like a regular bathroom, a tub, sink and counter with cabinets, a little mirror and a toilet with some towel hangers and towels. _

_Arthur gently place the baby fox on the sunk counter while his mother went inside the cabinet to get the bandage and disinfection. _

"_Ma…How we can tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Arthur asked while petting it's head, the fox still hasn't woken up and it worried him a lot. _

"_Uhm…Well…I will tell when you are older, but I will tell you after I clean it's leg ok?" his mother said with a blush on her face because of her son's…Interesting question. Arthur nodded and continued to the pet the fox's head. _

_Arthur's mom dabble some cotton balls into the solution and gently dab the fox's wound. The fox flinch a little in it's sleep, but never open it's eyes. After cleaning it's leg, Arthur's mom check to see the sex. _

"_Well we have a lil boy here Arthur." Arthur's mom said with a smile. _

"_Will he be ok? He didn't wake up at all…"Arthur said with worry in his voice. Arthur's mom smiled gently and kisses her son's head. "I think our little friend here is just very tired and needs some rest, but don't worry, he'll wake up soon." She said to comfort the boy's worry. Arthur nodded and took the little fox next to him on his bed, it was late already and he needed his sleep. _

'_I hope you wake up soon fox..' Arthur thought before sleep took over him._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being a short chapter D:! This is just the introduction of the story and I really couldn't think of adding stuff that wasn't really necessary for the story, again sorry .…<strong>

**But other than that, what do you think of the first chapter? It probably is kind of meh, but it will get interesting! I promise! And sorry for not giving names to Arthur's parents and brothers yet, I will get them names in later chapters, I promise! Please review and favorite! I will forever love you!.. And give you a cyber cookie! Thank you and stay tune :)!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur Kirkland

***tears of joy* .god! I never thought people would favorite the first chapter, let alone review it too! ;A; **

**THANK YOU READERS! *bows***

**Ah and to answer one of the reviewers questions about the angels or Arthur to have wands: It's a maybe. At first I didn't want to, but what is Britannia Angel without his star wand :O? So maybe in future chapters he will ;D!**

**Anyway! Hetalia doesn't belong to me! If it did, again…MORE ASAKIKU! *shot***

* * *

><p>Dangerous Love Chapter two: Arthur Kirkland<p>

_The next day Arthur woke up and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Arthur yelped out of surprise and fell off his bed with an 'oof'. He rub the back of his head and looked up to see the same eyes looking at him and realized it was the fox's eyes. _

"_Ah! Your awake! I was worried about you! I bet your hungry aren't you? Wait here!" Arthur babbled and rushed into the kitchen and the fox blink his eyes from the babbling boy. 3 minutes later Arthur was back with a bowl of fruits and meat left over from dinner last night, and places it in front of the fox. The fox first sniffed the food than happily ate his food. Arthur giggled and pets the fox's head. _

"_You'll be better in no time little guy!" Arthur said happily and the fox yip in happiness and Arthur laughed._

"_I see the little fox has awakened." Arthur's mother said with a smile watching Arthur pick up the bowl. _

"_Mhm. I hope he'll get better soon, or his family will be too worried." Arthur said running back to the kitchen. Arthur and the fox grew close within a day and did everything together; it was one of Arthur's best times as a kid and wish it would never end. They went hunting, swim in a lake, pulled pranks on his older brothers and met other creatures and stared at the moon and stars at night and get scowled by his mother because they stayed up to late and overslept, but she smiled as the two looked at her with the puppy eyes and they went to the river to catch some fish. It was the biggest adventures and greatest memories Arthur has ever had, but good things must come to an end…_

_It took the fox a week to get better and time to let him go…_

"_Can't we keep him mama?" Arthur asked with tears threating to spill. Arthur's mom looked at him sadly with a sweet smile and went to height, "Honey, he needs to go home too, to be with his family. Do you want him to go to his family?" she asked and Arthur nodded and places the little fox down. The fox looked at Arthur than the fields, back at Arthur than the fields._

"_Your free now." Arthur said and the fox rubbed his body on Arthur's leg and ran off. _

"_I will never forget you, my best friend…"Arthur said while waving at the fields with tears in his eyes._

* * *

><p>"th…Thur…Art…ARTHUR!"<p>

"Huh? What?" Arthur said.

"Geez dude. I was calling for like 5 minutes!" Alfred said.

It had been 16 years since Arthur has seen the fox, and he moved on to life…Somewhat. He couldn't forget he fox no matter many times he tried, his brothers teased saying that he lost his only best friend. After the fox left, Arthur never really made new friends in his homeland, so Arthur moved to America with one of his brothers since his parents wanted him to spread his wings and come out of his "splendid isolation" as they like to call it and here he was: Stanford College in California, with his roommate, Alfred F. Jones.

"What the bloody hell do you want you git?" Arthur asked while rubbing his temple and turned his swivel chair around to face Alfred.

"Well I was asking you if you want to go to McDonald's or something, but since someone is probably talking to his "imaginary friends", maybe not." Alfred said and got hit by a textbook in the head.

"Ow! What the hell Arthur?" Alfred said rubbing his head.

"I told you before Alfred, they DO exist! Ok?" Arthur said with a blush and crossed his arms, "And didn't we go to McDonald's just yesterday? I swear you'll get fat if you keep this up…" he said waving is hand at him and turning back to his desk, he had to write an essay about his childhood and somehow the fox made him space out big time.

Arthur is a Junior in the college and Alfred is just a Freshman and the two can get along well and have been roommates for about a year, but mostly they sound like a married couple as people say in the dorms describe it.

"Awe come on man! You know I work out with you every day! Besides, Francis might grope you while I'm gone, and then it'll be a disaster…Again." Alfred mumbled the last sentence to himself. Arthur froze at the name Francis… Oh how much he HATED that French angel! They never got along! They met once in High School and never got along since…

"Fine! I'll go, but I'm not paying this time again either!" Arthur slammed his pencil on the desk as Alfred whooped in victory.

The duo was walking towards Alfred's car…A sweet one that is, how the hell did this kid get a sweet ass car? Arthur will never know…

"So Artie, how's the essay going?" Alfred asked while he started the engine. A blood vein appeared on Arthur's head…Oh how he much hated that nickname…

"How many times do I have to say I HATE that bloody nickname?" Arthur asked.

"Hmmm. I think at least the moment we first met." Alfred said with a big smile and laughed. Arthur groaned and face palm. How did he become friends with this idiot?

"For the essay, it's going well, but somehow I spaced out when I was remembering the little fox." Arthur said distance staring out the window.

"Little fox? You never told me about a fox." Alfred said, looking at Arthur at a red light.

Arthur looked at Alfred, "That's because I never told you, and besides I only had him for a week, but he seemed very important to me somehow…"

"Mmm…Maybe he's from outer space! Oh how cool would that be? A space alien fox!" Alfred said excitedly and Arthur looked at him like he has lost it…

"Why in bloody hell would a fox be an alien? Like that one you found in Arizona?" Arthur yelled.

"Hey! Tony isn't an alien! He's my friend!" Alfred said and Arthur face palmed. Tony was an alien Alfred found in High School field trip and he took him home and the two were friends, but everyone tells him he's an alien and he always respond "Tony is my friend!".

"Here we are! Oh and look! It's Matthew and Gilbert! Matty! Gil! What's up?" Alfred yelled out of the window of his brother.

Matthew looked over to see his brother waving like a maniac with his friend Arthur who looked like he wanted to hide under the car. He waved shyly back. The two brothers almost look alike, but yet different. Alfred had short hair with *insert here* with blue eyes , while Matthew hair was longer and he had a long curl in front of his face and purple eyes, but they both had glasses on.

"Well well, if isn't your brother. The awesome me shall greet him!" Gilbert said. Gilbert was a tall man with red eyes, albino short hair and a lil bird on top of his head. "Hey there Alfred! How are you doing?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm doing great! How about you?" Alfred asked.

"I'm awesome! As usual." Gilbert said with a smile. Arthur got out of his side of the car and stretched.

"Wow. Your wings are beautiful as always Arthur." Matthew said softly with a smile. Both Alfred and Matthew are humans while Gilbert and Arthur are angels.

"Ah well thank you Matthew, but it's nothing really." Arthur rubbed the back of his head.

"They're not as awesome as mine!" Gilbert spread his wings and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you going inside Mattie?" Alfred looked at his brother.

"Oh well…There was a demon that entered here and the police are on their way to get it." Matthew said quietly and Alfred peeked inside the window and sure as Matthew has said, there was a demon, sitting down.

"Poor thing…Uhhh…What's it sex?" Alfred looked at Matthew dumbfounded.

"From what the eyewitnesses told the awesome me, it's a male kitty demon and it yelled "Aiya!" when they caught him and they threaten with something and he shut up." Gilbert said and they heard the sirens of the police cars.

It didn't take long for the police to bring the kitty demon in custody. When the policeman took the handcuff kitty demon, he looked up and eyes widen while staring at Arthur.

"You…I know you aru! Please help me!" the kitty demon freed himself from the grip of the officer and was an inch away from Arthur's face.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur ask, confused. How does he know this demon?...

"You saved my little brother 16 years ago and he wanted me to warn you about a- aiyah! Let me go aru!" the kitty demon said as the officer dragged him into the car and slammed with while the car drove off.

Arthur blinked as the car drove away far away from him…Little brother? 16 years ago? Warn him about what?

"Do you know him Arttie?" Alfred asked looking at him. Arthur shook his head, "I have never seen that demon before. Let's go in and get something to eat ok?" Arthur looked at Alfred and Alfred nodded, knowing that the conversation was over.

"Come on Matthew! Might as well make this date at least a little more better, but not as awesome as me!" Gilbert wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist. Matthew blushed and nodded with a small smile at Gilbert.

"Geez, you two been together since freshman in high school, GET MARRIED!" Alfred made a smooch face and laughed as Gilbert chased him inside the fast food joint.

"Why are you two dating in a fast food joint?" Arthur looked at Matthew.

"Ah well. Money is tough and Gilbert could only afford this since he is still looking for his brother still…" Matthew said with a sad face. Gilbert had a little brother, but were separated when they were just kids and Gilbert has been searching for him ever since.

"I wish him the best of luck and I promise, if I hear anything."

"You will let us know in a snap, thank you Arthur really." Matthew finished his sentence and smiled. Arthur smile and pat his back lightly "Let's go inside before your boyfriend gets arrested." Matthew giggled the two entered the fast food, not knowing how Arthur's world will go upside down very soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the second chapter and YES! PruCan is in it XD! Muwhahaha! And please don't be mad that Alfred and Arthur aren't a couple, but it IS a AsaKiku fic and I don't like how people make poor Alfred a bad guy in the fics and break Arthur and Kiku apart D:! It is not right people! . So I just basically build up around Arthur's life right now and you probably guess with is the kitty demon huh? Well the 'Aiyah!' pretty much gave it away ahehe… And I might add some more couples I love in this fic also, so keep your eyes peeled ;3.<strong>

**Reveiws are appreciated :3! And favorite this too ^_^!**


	3. Chapter 3: Demons

Chapter Three: Demons

**Warning: Lovino swearing XD!**

* * *

><p>Being in jail sucks.<p>

Why?

Well for demons there was no bed, no sink and the toilet is basically a bucket and the bed was basically a pile of hay and newspaper that smelled like piss and poop. The walls were concrete and the window and door was iron bars, they barely feed the demons here, only stale bread and water that taste coppery.

Maybe it was a bad idea to follow around Arthur Kirkland in California, USA. Because getting arrested was NOT on his list, *sighs*. Yao Wang was a cat demon, white ears and tail with retractable claws, instead of fingernails, and fangs popping out of his mouth. He kicked the dirt with his ears down, wondering why he did this in the first place…Oh that's right, to get some peace in this cruel world!

He remembered his little brother telling him of a boy angel who saved him from dyeing from blood loss and had so many adventures. He never saw his little brother so happy like that before and it made him happy to know that he finally found a friend, but it seemed Arthur didn't seem him…Human, just his animal form.

"Aiyah~ What am I going to do now?" Yao asked quietly while pouting.

"HYUNG! THERE YOU ARE!" a voice yelled. Ugh it was him…Out of ALL the siblings, it was him…

A young Korean boy was flailing his long sleeved shirt around with a big smile on his face. His name is a Yong Soo and he's actually a dove demon, but people always mistaken him as an angel and laugh at him when they say he was no 'filthy demon', but heaven's messengers...If only his siblings were treated the same way like him, he wouldn't have to hide in secret, like his brothers and sisters, just so they can have food on the table.

"Aiyah! Yong, how many times have I told you not to come over here! They're going to think your siding with the demons aru!" Yao said to Yong and he pouted.

"But hyung~ Hong and Mei are outside waiting for you and I paid your bails anyways! So you better thank me!" Yong crossed his arms. Yao sighed with a smile and shook his head.

"We never changed after all these year aru…" Yong smiled sadly and nodded. The officer opened Yao's door and Yao got out with Yong on his side, and went into the waiting room where he saw his little brother and sister.

"Yao-nii!" the girl said and hugged Yao. Yao hugged back "Sorry for scaring you Mei and Hong aru. I had to ask for help from Arthur aru!"

"Yao…You do realize that Arthur only saw him as an animal, not a human." Hong said with a bore expression. Mei was a tiger demon and Hong was a panda demon.

"I know aru, but I thought for sure he would remember with the clues I left for him before I was taken away aru…Probably not." Yao said sadly. "You know he won't be super happy about this at all Yao-nii…" Mei said looking at Yao and he sighed.

"I know very well he won't be since he told me a lot of times to not visit him at all, but let's go home and make some food, aru. All that hunting for Arthur made me hungry aru!" Yao said and Yong and Mei cheered while Hong just nodded.

Getting food was the toughest part for demons, because even the stray animals would hiss or growl at them for that bone meat. Yong sighed as he was holding bags of groceries and saw two demons sitting in the dark alley, hoping for any kind of food, but people and angels alike did the same; ignore them, even the stray never left them crumbs for them to nibble at. Yong walked towards to the two and the two demons looked at him like he was going to throw something at them, and people probably gave them a false hope, but turns out to be a kick of a fun for the human and fright for the demons.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Here! I have plenty left at home and some money for you two to go get a bit to eat or new clothes or whatever you want to do…" Yong gave those two stem Chinese buns and $500 each. Both demons had a spark of hope and happiness in their eyes and chanted their thank you to Yong as they scurried deep into the alley, where most demons reside since they've been out casted for centuries. Yong sighed and went to his car.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh~ this is so pretty don't you think so Viet?" Mei asked her older sister Viet, who was human, but she never hid the fact that her siblings were demons and was out casted from everywhere as they call her "demon lover". She didn't care, this was her family and she rather live with them, than live a lie without the support of family. Family was very important to this family, even if some of them were just adopted.<p>

"They are lovely Mei, but we're here for vegetables, not for new accessories." Viet said with a giggle.

"I know sister…" Mei said and put down the hair clip. They were at the market for demons, everything they could need as here. Food, clothing, water, shoes, beauty supplies, a small hospital, barber shops, and restaurants. They even have costumes stores for Halloween and other Holidays! The place was survival for demons and sometimes the humans and angels find some of the hidden markets and destroy it, and when they mean destroy, they mean destroy. It didn't matter if there was a family in the little tent, or space, that means one less of a demon family to reproduce, and the demons have to find a new hiding spot for the market. Luckily this one was never found. It's the oldest demon market in Italy, it's been here since the time they were on Earth.

"Why in the world did Yao go to a human fast food joint? He knows very well all the restaurants, even the fast food joints, forbid ANY demons or demon lovers to eat there with them." Viet said while looking at celery's to check it was fresh or not.

Mei looked at her basket in her hand nervously and blushed, "He wanted to talk to him…" Viet stopped looking at the celery's and looked at Mei…Him?

"You think Yao would be wiser than us, since he has been around this planet for 4,000 years! He knows that Arthur is an angel!" Viet waved the celery's in anger.

"I know I know, but he thought that since he and onii-chan were close, maybe they'll bring peace, he said it was a start!" Mei said as Viet sighed and paid the clerk for two packs of celery.

"He will never learn that one friendship between an angel and demon will resolve anything! It takes time and they're might be people who refuse to be friends with one!" Viet said as she looked at the tomatoes.

"Ve~ What is all commotion about?" a young wolf demon asked with his eyes closed.

"Hi Feliciano! Oh we were talking about Yao-nii going to a fast food joint and-" Mei said.

"He was stupid enough to go to California, USA, to McDonald's to see the angel that our brother saw as a pup." Viet finished looking at two tomatoes to see which one was better.

"Ve! What? Yao did that? Oh if I ever did that Ludwig and fretello would be very angry at me…" Feliciano said.

"What the hell did you do know Feliciano?" Another wolf demon popped from the back and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! No-nothing fratello! The girls were telling me that Yao went to a fast food joint to find that angel!" Feliciano said rubbing his head.

"What? The guy with the crazy caterpillar eyebrows? Why the hell would kitty boy cause trouble just to look for a bastard like him?" Lovino said with a scowl on his face. "And the one on your left hand is fresher than the right, since the damn bastards of humans took our field again…"

"Again? Whose tomatoes are these? And Yao wants to start the peace between human, angels and demons." Viet said placing the tomato on her right hand down.

"Bleh. The damn jerks will never get along with us! Look what they did to our grandpa! Basically hunt him down like a real dog he was!" Lovino said arms crossed and avoiding the question.

"We got the tomatoes from Antonio! He was so nice to give us some of his ve~" Feliciano said with his tail wagging.

"That bastard will become a tomato with so many he grows in his fields!" Lovino yelled and the girls giggled.

"Here you go you two and tell Antonio and Ludwig hello for us ok?" Mei said giving them money and dragging her sister away.

"Ve~ Wait! You didn't get your change…" Feliciano said quietly.

"Stupid girls are being too generous again…" Lovino said arms still crossed.

"Is something wrong you two?" a man said behind them.

"Ah, no Ludwig! It was just the girls telling us that their brother was trying to visit the angel!" Feliciano said with his tail wagging and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Arthur right?" he asked.

Lovino scoffed "Who the hell do you think we are talking about potato bastard? Santa Claus? Of course him!" Lovino left into the back.

"I wonder if Gilbert was with him, but I don't think he will be happy to see me here…And how I look now…" Ludwig said sadly looking down.

"I'm sure he'd be happier to see you than discriminate you! At least you'll have a better chance than us." Feliciano said holding one of Ludwig's hand and gave him a smile, eye closed still, tail wagging.

"Your right, but I don't want to leave you and your brother alone either…" Ludwig said looking at the older brother picking up crates and putting up in the shelves.

"We have Antonio here with us and sometimes Francis too! But maybe one day you two will see each other soon!" Feliciano said.

"Maybe. Go help your brother and I'll watch the stand." Ludwig patted Feliciano on the head.

"Ve~ Ok! Fratello let me help you with those crates! You know Antonio will get worried again!" Feliciano ran inside and Ludwig zoned out Lovino's colorful language and stared up into sky. 'I hope you aren't sad brother and found someone to comfort you in life…' Ludwig thought and he heard a crash

"Veee! Ludwig help me!" Feliciano wailed. Ludwig sighed and went to the back to help his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>*flops on the ground* Man writing this chapter was TOUGH! Ugh. I didn't know what to put in and what not to put in…Basically a minor writer's block, but I succeeded in finishing the chapter! So yes Ludwig is with the Vargas brothers and Antonio is in it too, well his name was mentioned and of course the Asian Countries! xD<strong>

**Hong- Hong Kong**

**Mei- Taiwan**

**Viet- Vietnam**

**Yong Soo- South Korea**

**Yao – China.**

**What happen to Ludwig and why is he with demons? Will Gilbert disown him or get disowned himself? Why is Arthur so important to Yao and the siblings are telling him he lost it? All these questions will be answered soon! And next chapter is for *trumpets play* Kiku! :D**

**Review and favorite will make me happy QwQ! **


	4. Chapter 4: Kiku Honda

**I didn't realize it was six days since I have last updated oAo! I've been busy typing typing TYPING XD!**

**Well I have a new one shot of AsaKiku, and it's a school one, if you haven't read it, read it after this one and it's a school one! XD**

**Also it's a practice for me on "former delinquent" Arthur, so far I'm getting good reviews about, but I will keep researching and practicing *raise fist in the air* Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, THE HALLOWEEN 2011 WOULD HAVE BEEN ANIMATED XD! GRANDMANO AND SHERLOCK/ROBIN IGGY FTW!**

Chapter four: Kiku Honda

* * *

><p>A young man around 21 was sitting on the patio at a cabin, staring out in the forest trees. It was always beautiful to watch it when it was daylight, but dark and mysterious in the night time, but he always looked up into the sky when it was night time, so he could remember the late nights he stayed up with his friend.<p>

"Arthur Kirkland." The voice said softly.

"Kiku!"

The man turned around, but he wasn't a normal man, no he was a demon, but he wasn't an ordinary demon either.

"Hai?"

"Remember you have to go to the temple tonight." Yao said wiping his hands.

"Hai, I understand nii-san." Kiku said bowing lightly and Yao went back inside. Kiku was a regular red kitsune demon, but one day when he was wondering into the forest he found something…

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

_A young Kiku was wondering in the forest, he had escaped from the lab a week ago and has no clue where he going until he saw a temple and not a normal one, it was a fox temple. Statues of foxes were everywhere and the curiosity got the best of the young demon and a spirit of a fox appeared before him. _

"_Ah!" a young Kiku exclaimed and fell on his butt._

"_Do not be scared little kitsune." The spirit said softly and Kiku looked at the fox. The fox was pure white and had red eyes. _

"_My name is Akari and I am the guardian of this temple." The fox spirits spoke "And were you born as one from a demon fox mother or was your father one?"_

"_Ah…Ano…I was actually human before they created me into one since my parents left me at the lab for reason I do not know and they fused me with a red fox DNA, Akari-san." Kiku said with his orange ears bend down sadly._

"_I see, but you have the heart of a fox; willing to fight for who you love, strong, stubborn and stealthy." Akari said._

"_Eh? I don't have any of those! I can't even fight for the food I find…" Kiku said softly._

"_But they are there." Akari pointed at Kiku's heart "one day you'll find someone you will love and protect, so I give you this gift." Akari close her eyes and Kiku started glowing, which freaked him out._

_Suddenly his orange ears and tail turned pure white with brown tips and his light brown eyes turned dark brown than suddenly his body was transforming into a fox! _

"_My gift to you is that you can turn into a fox whenever as you please, but you must pray here once a year, Kiku." Akari said and disappeared, leaving a yipping kitsune Kiku alone…._

_Kiku walked for days in his new form, he had no clue how to turn back human! Kiku was so distracted that he didn't see a bear trap hidden in the tall grass he was walking through. He yipped in pain when his back leg got caught and tried to free himself from the grips, but he was hurting himself during the process of freeing himself. Soon he got it off of him, but he was hurt really badly._

_Kiku limped till the pain and blood loss was too much for his little body and he fainted on the ground, not knowing a little boy found him…_

_When Kiku opened his eyes he saw a little boy with bushy eyebrows, green eyes and messy blonde hair and he was sound asleep._

_For a couple of minutes, Kiku just stared at the little human boy till the boy stirred awaked and saw him staring at him. He guessed he surprised the boy since he yelped and fell off of his bed. Kiku moved slightly to side of the bed to see the boy rubbing the back of his head and looked up._

"_Ah! Your awake! I was worried about you! I bet your hungry aren't you? Wait here!" the boy babbled and left the room. Kiku blinked in confusion and looked around the room. A pretty normal room for a boy his age, toys, a desk, closet, a drawer and another door, which he guessed was the bathroom._

_3 minutes later the boy came back with a bowel of fruits and meat left over he guessed was from last night dinner with the boy's family. Kiku sniffed the contents in the bowl once the boy placed it down, when he didn't smell any poison or anything weird to make him sick, he ate it happily. He was grateful to have food in his stomach now, he felt a little hand on his head and he knew it was the boy. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll be better in no time little guy!" said the boy happily and Kiku yip in happiness and the boy laughed.<em>

_Kiku discover the boy's name._

_Arthur Kirkland. _

_He also learned that Arthur was an angel. _

_He stayed with Arthur for a week, and he admit he had so much fun with Arthur, but Arthur let him go since he thought he was "a wild animal", but he was far from that, he was a demon. A demon that can transform from a fox to a human._

_Kiku ran into the tall grass after he realized he was let go. Kiku ran where his legs let him go and stopped under a tree that was far away. He closed his eyes to catch his breath, how much he wanted to be human. He open his eyes again and saw hands instead of paws, he was human again!_

_So all he had to do was think about being a fox or human…_

"_Oh hello there little boy aru."_

_Kiku turned around to a see a man with a ponytail and cat ears. _

"_I'm Yao Wang! What's your name and do you have a family?" the cat demon said happily._

"_Kiku….Kiku Honda, and no my family left me at a lab to experiment on me…I have none." Kiku said sadly._

"_Well why won't you come with me than? I won't hurt you." Yao said extending his hand. Kiku took the hand and walked with Yao to a boat._

* * *

><p>Kiku has grown since. His fox form was a full grown fox now. Right now he was walking into deep of the forest to pray at the temple, just as Akari said. He does his prayers once a year at the fox temple. It was night time, so he brought his paper lamp with him.<p>

Kiku kneeled in front of a statue of Akari and bowed to the statue.

'_Please Akari. Help me and my family have the strength to go another year of this hell world.'_ Kiku thought. After his prayer he turned back into his fox form, with the paper lamp and the stick to hold it by, in his mouth and ran back home for dinner time.

"Ah Kiku-nii! Just in time!" Mei said happily while placing a dish on the dinner table.

"How was the prayer?" Hong asked while putting the plates down.

"It went very well." Kiku said putting his lamp away.

Soon everyone was sitting at the table and eating.

"Listen Kiku, I want to apologize aru." Yao said and Kiku lift his hand up for silence.

"I understand why you did that nii-san, but please try not to get yourself into this mess." Kiku said looking at Yao with the dull brown eyes and a frown "We'll find another way to bring peace to this world."

"Kiku's right! There must be other ways to bring harmony to this world!" Yong said raising his fist in the air.

"Maybe you can meet Arthur in person!" Mei said and Kiku choked on his tea.

"Na…Nani?" Kiku asked looking at Mei.

"Mei that is ridiculous! And how is Kiku supposed to hide his tail?" Viet said holding up Kiku's fluffy tail, Kiku blushed a little.

"Viet!" he exclaimed.

"Hehehehe. Sorry Kiku." Viet said putting Kiku's tail down.

"Maybe we can make it like a belt?" Yong suggested.

"This isn't the Viking era!" Viet smack him upside the head.

"Ow!" Yong exclaimed rubbing his head.

"We will find a way." Kiku said taking another sip of his tea "With or without Arthur…"

The family nodded in agreement and then silence.

What the family and Kiku himself didn't know was that Arthur was going to help them.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Kiku has arrived XD! <strong>

**To be honest I'm not sure why I put a fox spirit in this story and he has to pray o_O, but I will figure it out! And you know that little paper lamp thing with eyes and mouth Japan holds in 2010 Halloween? Yeah that's what he's carrying XD!**

**I need to make these chapters long! Ugh. -_-**

**Review and favorite if you haven't :D!**


	5. Chapter 5: Summer and Bitten

Chapter five: Summer and Bitten

**Let me just say it was a pain in my bottom to search for areas of England! I am so unfamiliar with that country x_x! But I found a good place where Arthur families lives, and its near where he grew up, and also: I don't know Arthur's brothers that well, so I will go with I know how brothers treat each other…I don't want them to be total ass like in the actual series *and the pity pile for England grows! XD***

**Also I did this out of pure boredom since I am in Splendid Isolation a lot, I made this poster for the story: http: /i212. /albums / cc113 /katemotou /banner/ pizapcom13345522283121. Jpg**

**Just remove the spaces since I don't want to get busted o_o! And what you think? Well it's not professional perty kind like most people can do, but I like it xD.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"Dude I'm going to miss you a lot!" Alfred exclaimed as he bear hugged Arthur to death.<p>

It was summer time and Arthur is leaving America with his older brother Alasdair, to go back home to England to visit his family, since his father bought both of them the ticket to Lincolnshire, England as soon as his school year was over, much to Arthur's displeasure.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his family, but his brothers tease him and torment the poor man he can't get a break…

"I'm only going to be gone for 3 months you idiot! Let go of me too, you're hurting my wings!" Arthur said while shoving Alfred off of him.

"Well sorry dude if you can't handle a good ol' American hug! Hahaha!" Alfred said with his hands on his hips as Arthur sighed. He wondered how he likes Alfred as a friend…

"Don't forget to get me a souvenir from over there too Arttie! I mean I never been there before and from what people has told me, it sounds cool over there!" Alfred said as Arthur gathered his suitcases where a taxi was waiting outside in the parking lot.

"I'll try to get you something Alfred, but it's more like a family reunion for me since my parents don't like me away from them, let alone out in a different country….Even though they told me to go with Alasdair." Arthur said as he was walking out of the door and opens the trunk of the taxi. Alfred was behind him with his two other suitcases and put them in there after Arthur placed his. Arthur hugged Alfred again and got into the back of the taxi.

Alfred waved as the taxi drove away, once it was out of view he let his face drop and looked at the dorm the two shared.

"It's going to be lonely without Arthur around, but I still have Matthew and Gilbert!" Alfred ran into the house to call his brother to see if he could come over and visit.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked to his left of the taxi; next to him was his older brother, Alasdair Kirkland. He had ginger hair and freckles like a Scottish, his eyebrows were bushy like Arthur's and his eyes are auburn with a hint of green. He was wearing a white dress shirt with pants that reminded people of a kilt with black dress shoes with some spike bracelets and a leather choker. Alasdair dug into his pant pocket and pulled out a cigarette packet, took one stick out and light it up. He took a drag.<p>

"Is it really necessary to smoke in the taxi Alasdair?" Arthur said as he rolled down the window on his side.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the smell still? You know father is a heavy smoker since we were kids." Alasdair said with a Scottish accent.

"Shut up and give me one too." Arthur and Alasdair sighed with a puff of smoke and handed his pack to Arthur.

Arthur took one out and gave it back to his brother and lights it up with the lighter Alasdair offered him and took a drag also.

"I heard from the news that a demon was in a fast food joint where you and your friends go to." Alasdair said while looking at his youngest brother.

"Yes. It was a cat demon, he looked Chinese…" Arthur said looking out the window.

"Is there a reason why the cat was there?" Alasdair asked and notice his brother's shoulders stiffen.

"…"

"Artttthuuur." Alasdair said with a stern tone and Arthur knew he had to spill or he would get punched in the arm. Hard.

"The cat demon was looking for me…He said I knew his little brother 16 years ago and was warning me about something, but he couldn't finish since the police took him away." Arthur explained and took another drag.

Alasdair raised an eyebrow "The fuck does a cat demon wanting to talk to you in a public place where demons aren't in and what the hell? His little brother from 16 years ago? The only friend you ever had as a kid was the damn fox you and ma raised back to health!" Alasdair exclaimed and flicked the cigarette butt out the window.

"How the bloody hell is I am supposed to know? They drove with the demon before I could even ask him!" Arthur said glaring at his brother.

"You have been the slowest runner and flyer…I wouldn't be surprised." Alasdair said with a bored tone and lean his elbow on the window pane, hand under his chin with a bored expression as well.

Arthur vein popped out of annoyance and anger, "Just because I couldn't catch up with you, Fane and Conan doesn't mean I'm totally useless!"

"Of course you aren't useless! Your great bait for the wolves when they try to hunt our herd!" Alasdair said with a smirk and made Arthur more pissed.

"Bastard." Arthur mumble and took a long drag, staring at the window and silence consumed between the brothers.

Once the brothers got their tickets for the airplane, and waited for a good 3 hours, the brothers were sitting in the plane. The moment Arthur sat his butt on the seat, he felt nervous and excited. Nervous because he has to hear it from his parents to come back home already since they miss him so much and will do the same to Alasdair, but he was also excited too, to taste his mother's cooking again and not process food from McDonald's or any of the fast food joints in this country.

"Nervous are ya?" Alasdair smirked and Arthur blushed a little and lightly glared at his brother, "Shut up."

The plane took off and Arthur stared out in the window watching the landscape going smaller and smaller as the plane went higher and higher into the sky, it was like the one time with the fox that the two were trapped in that hole….

*flash back*

* * *

><p><em>Arthur was giggling as the fox was running behind him, the two snuck out of the house since his father grounded him for putting a week old fish in his older brother's pillow and closet. <em>

"_Come on! Race you to the-AHHH!" Arthur exclaimed and fell on his face. He heard the fox yip from above. _

"_Ow…" Arthur got up slowly, rubbing his nose and looked around where he was. He was in a pit. It was dark down here and he fell at least a good 20 ft., the only light is where Arthur fell from, tree vines everywhere with moss and tree debris. It kind of reminded him of the scary stories his brother, Fane has told him about the Headless Horseman*._

_Arthur oofed again when something landed on his stomach and looked down to see the little fox._

"_Ahh! What are you doing down here with me?" Arthur asked and the fox licked his cheek. He blushed and smiled a little "I guess you didn't want me alone down here huh?" he received another yip, "Thanks buddy, but how are we supposed to get out of here?...It's too high for me to fly out of because I'm still little to go higher than a small hill…" he sighed and looked at his only friend. _

_The fox tilt his head and looked at the hole that they both fell off of and he yipped and pawed at Arthur's shoulder where his wings were tucked in. _

"_Didn't I tell you? I can't fly that high! That's why my brother always tease me about me being the youngest, only cause I can't fly that high like them at all.." Arthur said sadly, but the fox didn't give up. He yipped and bit Arthur's nose lightly._

"_Ow! Hey that's not nice!" Arthur said holding his little nose and giving a glare to his friend. The fox glared back. After a good glare competition, Arthur wondered if the fox believed in him._

"…_Do you think I can fly all the way up there?" Arthur asked looking up and looking at the fox. The fox nodded. _

"_You're right! I shouldn't give up just because my brothers are being meanies!" Arthur said with determination in his eyes and hugged his fox tightly and opened his little white wings._

"_Alright….Here we go!" Arthur flapped his wings and made it only half a feet and fell on his butt. Arthur screamed and rubbed his butt, but with one look of his friend, he tried again and again and again. Arthur was breathing heavily and sweating. He was tired and hungry. He wanted to go home already and sleep it off than prepare himself from a yell of a life time by his father and a lot of kisses and baby talks from his mother. _

"_One…more…time." Arthur said as he was breathing heavily. He opened his wings again, while holding onto his fox friend and flew up. He extended one of his arms and caught a tree vine that was hanging near the holes entrance and had a good grip on it. The fox scurried out of Arthur's arm and climbed onto the tree root. _

"_Go and get my mommy or daddy! Or even one of my brothers!" Arthur said. The fox ran out of view and Arthur took a heavy sigh. He was super tired now. His wings were aching so badly now…He felt a vine hit his face and looked up to see the fox with the same vine in his mouth. _

_Arthur stared at the fox in awe, but grabbed it and the fox started pulling, with the help of Arthur climbing and the fox pulling, they got him out. Arthur took heavy breathes and lay on his back and stared up in the shades with a smile._

"_I…I did it. I flew more higher than I usually do!" Arthur said happily and looked at the fox with a smile "and you didn't give up on me either. You're the best of friend an angel could ever have!" he said as he petted the foxes head with a giggle as the fox purred._

* * *

><p>*end of flash back*<p>

Arthur felt his shoulder being shook and open his eyes…Did he fell asleep?

"About time you woke your ass up! Come on. The plane just landed and Conan is waiting for us with his car!" Alasdair said annoyed. He tried waking his brother for the past 3 minutes.

"Ah ok…"Arthur said and got out of his seat. Arthur and Alasdair walked towards the entrance/exit of the airport and saw their brother's car…

"He hasn't bought a new one yet?" Alasdair asked out loud and Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

Conan's car looked like something from the 1970s and was collecting a lot of dust and dirt…

"For fuck's sake Conan! Get a new damn car will ya? You are making us look like we live in the countryside for centuries!" Alasdair exclaimed while opening the trunk and threw his suitcases inside and got in front while Arthur put his suitcases away, closed the trunk and entered in the back seat of the old junk called a car.

"Ah shut up Alasdair! This baby hasn't died on me yet!" Conan said with a scowl. He had ginger hair that stop at the base of his neck and half his hair was tied back in a small ponytail, but the rest of his hair was down. He was wearing a white dress shirt, blue jeans with an open grey jacket and a black scarf that was loosely around his neck with calf length leather brown boots.

"This car sounds like it's going to explode on our ass any second from the piece of junk you call engine!" Alasdair said as Conan drove into the streets and Arthur looked out of the dirty stained window with his arms crossed, zoning out his brother's arguments.

After driving for a good two days *would have taken a day, but since the old piece of metal Conan calls a car takes longer* they could see their childhood home in view.

Well their vacation home since their parents wanted to get away from "the city life". As the car drove closer to the vacation home they saw their mother, father and other brother.

The house was a regular cabin home, but on the inside looked like something from their mansion back in London.

"Ma! Pa!" Alasdair said happily as he got out of the car and open his arms for a hug from his parents.

Corkiss Kirkland was her name. She had shoulder length blond hair tied loosely in a ponytail. She was wearing a white spring dress that had rose pattern on the rim of her dress and black polka dots with a pink ribbon tied around her waist she was wearing white sandals to match her dress. She had semi thick eyebrows* and beautiful emerald eyes and tucked behind her back was her beautiful white wings, as pure as the clouds in the sky.

Abner Kirkland was their father. He had the thick eyebrows; his hair was ginger colored short. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks and sneakers.

"It's so good to see you Alasdair!" Corkiss said happily and hugged her second oldest son warmly.

"Nice to see you Alasdair." Abner said with a smile.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Fane exclaimed jokingly. Fane had ear length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a loose button up green shirt with grey slacks and leather shoes and also has the infamous Kirkland eyebrows.

"Who the hell would want to hug you?" Alasdair joked, but hugged his brother while Arthur took out the suitcases from the trunk.

"Oh Arthur!" Corkiss said happily and went towards her baby of the family and hugged him tightly while he had his arms full of suitcases.

"Ah! Mom, my hands are full here!" Arthur said while blushing a little.

"Sorry dear, it feels like you've been gone from mama for years!" Corkiss said while taking two suitcases from Arthur's arms as he continued to blush deeper and heard his brother's snickering.

"Would you stop laughing at your brother and help him!" Corkiss looked at her older sons with a glare and they stopped.

"Yes ma." Alasdair said and went to the car to get his suitcases and Conan helped him.

* * *

><p>After everyone got settle in they had dinner.<p>

"So what's it like in America Alasdair and Arthur?" Abner asked. They were having Sunday roast which consist of roast beef, roasted potatoes and vegetables and Yorkshire pudding.

"Well their food is very….Interesting." Alasdair said while making a face.

"Most of the foods is process and not homemade." Arthur said and put a slice of roast beef in his mouth.

"Sounds like a heart attack country to me…" Fane said while his face was a little green.

"We do have some of their fast food places here, but I try to stay away from it from what Alasdair sent a mail to me that it tasted like frozen meat heated up." Conan said and took a bite of his roasted potato.

"How is your studies in California Arthur?" Corkiss asked with a smile.

"It's going good…I made a new friend since the dorms were getting full, so I had space for another person." Arthur said.

"Oh is it that kid name Alfred is it…You sure treat him like a little brother." Alasdair said with a smirk and Arthur glared at his brother.

"Shut up Alasdair! He was a freshman when he entered, so it was the only logic thing to do was to help the poor guy!" Arthur said and Alasdair smirked wider.

"All the reasons to treat him like a big brother you always wanted to be~" Alasdair said and Arthur grip the table edge hardly, made the wood crack a little.

"Alasdair!" Abner yelled and glare at his son "That's enough!"

"Sorry pops." Alasdair said with a shrug and Arthur got up from his seat.

"Excuse me. I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back." Arthur said through gritted teeth, got his coat and slammed the door shut once.

Corkiss looked at her son. "Alasdair that was very rude to talk like that! Just because he was being nice to a young American doesn't mean you have to push him to the limit!"

"Sorry ma, but he does treat that young American like he is a little brother and it's fun to see the guy to act like one." Alasdair chuckled.

"You have to tell us more after dinner." Conan whispered and Fane nodded in agreement.

"Boys!" Crokiss yelled and the young men flinched.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked faster and faster away from his house…How dare Alasdair poke fun of him for helping Alfred and Matthew when they started out! No one helped him when he was a freshman, so it made sense to help them, not that he would admit it.<p>

Arthur slowed down after he could see the ocean's view and took a deep breath and relaxed from the smell of the salty sea. How he missed the ocean's view. In California you have to drive and it took a long time to get to the beach, but at home it was just a walk. He heard some footsteps and opened his eyes. He hoped it wasn't Alasdair to apologize…Not that he would anyways.

"If you're here to apologize because mom said so, than forget it!" he said angrily.

"Wha?"

Arthur's eyes widen and turned around to see someone else and it wasn't someone he knew or his family members. It was a young man who has shaggy strawberry blond hair, with a small pearl-like earring on his left, a small red top hat, and is wearing a large red trench coat. His eyes were glowing red and sent shivers up and down Arthur's spine.

"Ah…Sorry I thought you were someone el-AHH!" Arthur eeped since the stranger was in front of him in an blink of an eye.

"The name is Anton Sorin and I need some blood." The man said and smirks and Arthur saw fangs…

"You're….You're a vampire?" Arthur asked shocked as he felt the man name Anton put one of his hand on his waist and the other pulling his head back, exposing his neck.

"Of course I am and I just love the smell of fear in an angel." Anton said as he bit Arthur's neck. Arthur's eyes widen and screamed in pain. It felt like some searing hot was on his throat and he tried to shove the person away, but the vampire had a tight grip on him. Anton hummed in delight, this angel had the best blood he has ever tasted. After a couple of minutes, which seem like forever for the poor angel, Anton let go of Arthur and he collapsed on the ground while taking short breathes.

"Now you will understand what a living hell we demons have to go through. I'm sure you'll find it…Enjoyable." Anton said while wiping the trail of his blood with his fist and spread his bat wings and flew into the night.

Arthur groaned in pain as he felt his veins burning like fire and went into a fetal position to stop the pain, but it kept getting stronger and stronger. He felt his body getting colder and his fang teeth were extending. Arthur fell into unconsciousness from the high amounts of pain and burning.

* * *

><p><strong>*One of the best Halloween stories out there xD!<strong>

***You know Wy's, Sealand's and Hong Kong's eyebrows? Her eyebrows are like that!**

**I'm telling in all honesty right now, doing the introduction of the Kirkland family was a pain in the ass! Never been a fan of describing characters anyways XD!**

**And can you guess who is Anton Sorin? Well the hat should've given it away, but if you don't know it's Romania! Well the guy did have bat wings in the Halloween special in 2011. Ah, he is so cute looking ;3;! And sorry if the transformation was bleh, but it's kind of hard to describe it :/, and I feel like the bite scene was bad too x.x…**

**Next chapter: his family reactions and how people he knew and love will push Arthur away….I LOVE YOU ARTHUR TTATT! *glomps Arthur***

**England: Gah! *falls on the ground***

**Review and favorite :D! **


End file.
